toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Cake
Wedding Cake is the level seven Throw gag. It succeeds the Birthday Cake. General The Wedding Cake can be obtained by completing the Throw gag track - by earning a total of 10,000 Throw skill points. Reaching the end of the Throw track will convert the skill meter to "500 to Go!", allowing toons to gain another Wedding Cake if the toon earns another 500 skill points. The Wedding Cake can deal a damage of 120 points, targeting all cogs in battle. If grown on a tree and is organic, the Wedding Cake can deal 132 damage. A toon can only carry one Wedding Cake. Carrying the Wedding Cake will not count towards the gag pouch, and a toon can have a Wedding Cake despite the gag pouch being full. As with all level seven gags, to obtain a new Wedding Cake, the toon must earn another 500 Throw skill points and reach "0 to Go!" on the meter. Wedding Cakes cannot be purchased in Goofy's Gag Shop. Skill points As a level seven gag, the Throw track meter will convert to a "500 to Go!" meter. With this meter, when the meter reaches "0 to Go!", the toon can earn another Wedding Cake gag if not already in possession. If a Wedding Cake is already in possession, the meter will stay at "0 to Go!" until it is used. Animation #The toon will pull out the Wedding Cake, and hurl it at the targeted cogs. #If it's about to hit successfully, an old wedding song plays followed by a record scratch. #The cake will split up into 1-4 (how many cogs there are) separate wedding cakes as it is hurled into the air, and it stuns the cogs with a pink splat. #The cog will either return back to normal or be destroyed. Trivia *It is capable of destroying a lured level 11 cog and an unlured level 10 cog if it is organic. *An unusual part about the animation is that the wedding cake splits up to the number of cogs there are, and the split pieces turn into wedding cakes. *On the top of the wedding cake, there is a model of a bride and groom (represented by a sea green dog and a maroon duck). *Unlike other Level 7 gags, (in which weaker gags are used in the same turn as the Level 7 gag) the wedding cake's use is delayed and it seems to be used on a separate turn. First comes any other toon using a Throw gag different from the Wedding Cake, then the Wedding Cake is thrown. This means that any other Throw gags in play can miss, but the wedding cake will hit, or vice versa. ** The Wedding Cake will combine damage with other Throw gags if they were used before it and will combine their knockback/lured damage as well. ** The Wedding Cake can miss if some cogs are lured and some cogs aren't lured. *When the Wedding Cake misses, the wedding song does not play before the throw. *The Toon News... for the Amused! states that Wedding Cake is Mr. Hollywood's weakness because the frosting gets stuck in their teeth. *This is the only Throw gag that can target more than one cog at a time. In other languages Gallery Screen shot 2011-09-17 at 1.34.21 PM.png|A toon maxing throw, earning him a wedding cake. Black and white.jpg Wedding Cake Throw CGG.png|A Wedding Cake from behind. Category:Gags Category:Throw gags Category:Level 7 gags Category:Affects all cogs Category:Medium accuracy gags Category:Gags with fixed damage Category:Overpowering gags